Min Jun's First Easter
by Lost42
Summary: Min Jun celebrates his first Easter with the Rugrats.


"Why are we making eggs colorful?" MIn Jun asked as he dropped his egg in a cup of blue dye.

"Cause it's almost Easter." Tommy answered putting his egg in some green dye.

"What's Easter?" Min Jun asked. America had a lot of holidays that he had never heard of. So far the only one he recognized was Christmas.

"It's when the Easter bunny comes and brings you a basket of treats and you dye eggs." Lil explained.

"And then after you dye the eggs they get hided and you have to find them." Phil continued the explanation.

"Yeah and the bestest eggs come from the Easter bunny." Lil added."They're not hard like these." Lil pulled her egg out of the pink dye."They're plastic and gots yummy chocolate in them."

Min Jun was starting to like this holiday. He just wasn't sure if he was going to be able to celebrate it.

"Easter is more then just chocolate and bunnies." Zack said overhearing the conversation from the other end of the table. Kai and Kya nodded in agreement.

"It's also about Jesus." Kya added.

"Who's that?" Min Jun asked.

"He's the son of Bob and on Easter he waked up after three days of being asleep forever." Kai explained.

Now Min Jun was really confused and he was almost certian that he wouldn't get to experiance this new holiday with his friends. They finished dyeing all the eggs and then made nests for them out of different colored Easter basket grass and cardboard. Min Jun couldn't wait to go home and tell his family all about this knew holiday. He still had questions but that would have to wait because the bell rang. It was Friday, which meant his mom would be picking him up from school instead of him going to Tommy's house.

Min Jun talked about Easter all the way home. He explained why he had colorful eggs, even though his mom couldn't see them because she was driving, he would show her when they got home. He also talked about the plastic eggs that had candy in them and how the Easter bunny brings baskets of goodies to kids.

"Do you think the Easter bunny will bring me a basket?" Min Jun asked as they walked through the door.

"I don't know, maybe." Mi Sun answered. She had talked to Kra over her lunch reak and she had invited all of them to the Finster's anual Easter party.

"Look at my eggs." Min Jun cried excitedly holding one up."I dyed them blue since it's my favorite color."

Nobody got to see his blue eggs because Cleo decided to jump on him knocking the cardboard basket out of his hands. All three eggs cracked on the floor.

"Cleo you ruined my eggs." Min Jun yelled.

"She didn't mean to. She;s just ecited to see you." Mi Sun said helping Min Jun pick up the eggs."Now you can have them for a snack."

After putting Ji Yeon in her high chair, Mi Sun sat at the table and showed Min Jun how to peel the egss. Once they were peeled they were cut in half and put on a plate.

"These are good." Min Jun commented as he enjoyed his eggs

"How can you eat that?' Ji Yeon asked with a discusted look on her face after she had tried the half egg that was placed on her high chair. She spit out the bite she took and threw the rest to Cleo.

"They're good." Min Jun answered popping the last of his egg in his mouth. He got down from his chair and was about to go watch tv before dinner.

"Wait." Ji Yeon called. Min Jun turned around."Get me out. I want to show you a knew show that we can watch together."

"We're going to watch tv." Min Jun called after he had helped Ji Yeon down from her chair.

Min Jun sat Ji Yeon on the couch and turned on the tv. He took a seat for himself and asked.

"What did you want to show me?"

"It's a new Mickey Mouse show where they race." Ji Yeon explained. Min Jun went to the channel where Mickey Mouse was shown, but it wasn't on."Maybe it got recorded."

Min Jun pressed the button that he knew would take him to the list of recorded shows and clicked on the picture of Mickey Mouse, hoping it was the right show and not that boring playhouse show Ji Yeon loved so much. Sure enough as soon as the show began Min Jun noticed the theme song was differnt. They watched the show until it was time for dinner. Min Jun actually liked the show, or at least the racing parts, he didn't care much for the parts with Minnie and Daisy, but he had to admit it was more entertaining then the playhouse show.

"Can we eat and watch tv please?' Min Jun begged once he noticed there were more recordings of the show.

"Go put Cleo outside and then we can." Mi Sun told him. Min Jun got up and ran to the back door that was in the kitchen. Along the way he grabbed a squeaky toy to get Cleo's attention. He threw the toy outside and the dog ran after it. Min Jun sat down on the floor with his plate of food on the coffee table and watched another episode as he ate.

"I told you that was a good show." Ji Yeon said as she sat on the couch in her pink Minnie Mouse pajamas drinking her nightime bottle.

"For once you were right. Let's watch more when we wake up tomorrow." Min Jun said. The show was a great distraction from the fact that he couldn't celebrate another fun sounding holiday like his friends did.

Easter Sunday soon arrived and Min Jun woke up early, ready to watch more Mickey mouse. The only problem was Ji Yeon wasn't awake yet. He figured one time of waking her up wouldn't hurt, besides she loved the show as much as he did. He crept into her room and reached through the bars of her crib and gently shook her arm. Nothing happened. He tried a different approach.

"Wake up so we can watch more Mickey Mouse racing." He yelled making Ji Yeon jump and start crying.

"Did you wake your sister up?" Min Jun jumped as he heard his father's voice behind him.

"Uh no." Min Jun lied. He had a funny feeling in his tummy but didn't want to get in trouble."She was already awake when I came in."

"Go sit in timeout and think about what you did." Jin told him sternly. He heard Min Jun yell from the kitchen where he had been making coffee.

"But I want to watch Mickey Mouse racing." Min Jun whined stomping his foot.

"Maybe after your timeout." Jin said taking Min Jun by the arm as Mi Sun came into the room to see why her daughter was awake so early.

After placing Min Jun in timeout Jin went back to the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" Jin asked his wife as she came into the kitchen with Ji Yeon in her arms.

"No. I'm going to try and get her to sleep a longer. I haven't had a day off in two weeks and the party doens't start until two." Mi Sun said grabbing a bottle of milk out of the fridge and heating it up.

Min Jun was busy crying in the corner so he didn't hear anything that his parents said. As far as he knew it would just be another day at home.

When four minutes were up Jin got Min Jun out of timeout and they sat on the couch together.

"You know lying is wrong don't you." Jin started as he turned on the tv. Min Jun nodded and hiccupped.

"You also know not to wake up your sister." Min Jun nodded again.

"I wanted to watch Mickey Mouse racing with her cause now we have a show we both like." Min Jun explained.

"That's good but next time wait until she wakes up." Jin said as he turned on the show.

"Wait." Min Jun cried as the theme song started. Jin paused the show."We should wait for Ji Yeon to wake up."

"You're right. Paw Patrol it is then." Jin said switching shows.

At two in the afternoon everyone arrived at the Finster's house to celebrate Easter.

"Hey guys look what the Easter bringed me." Tommy said excitedly as he showed all his friends his Reptar flashlight with light up eyes.

Hearign the Easter bunny brought memories flooding back. Min Jun remembered that he didn't get a basket full of goodies like all his friends did. They were all busy showing off their new stuff and eating chocolate and he didn't have anything.

"What's wrong?" Kimi asked noticeing the sad look on Min Jun's face.

"I didn't get a Easter basket and now I can't hunt eggs with you guys." Min Jun explained sadly.

"You can use my new train." Zack offered.

"Thanks but it's not the same." Min Jun said pushing the train back towards Zack.

"Ok kids it's time for the easter egg hunt." Chaz called as he came up to the kids dressed as a purple bunny.

"We can't yet." Chuckie said."Min Jun doesn't have a basket."

"Oh that reminds me." Chaz said going over to a corner and producing a blue basket with chocolate eggs and some Paw Patrol toys.

"I guess the Easter bunny got losted and dropped your basket off at our house since you was going to come over today." Kimi said happily as she noticed the bright smile on Min Jun's face.

Min Jun quickly got everything out of his basket, admiring it as quickly as he could and once it was empty he joined his friends at the back door so they could begin to hunt for the eggs.

The kids walked around the yard looking for eggs. Once all the eggs were found they joined the adults at the long table set up for lunch.

"You guys were right." Min Jun said as he sat across from Phiil and Lil."The plastic ones are the best." Min Jun opened the blue egg to find a chocolate egg inside. He popped it in his mouth.

"Eat you lunch and then you can have chocolate." Mi Sun told him taking his basket away.

At the end of the table Ji Yeon sat in her high chair next to Dil.

"Why is there big bunnies walking around?" She asked."And how come Min Jun gots stuff and I didn't?"

"It's Easter." Dil explained. Ji Yeon was cunfused. To be honest Dil didn't know much about Easter either.

Min Jun overheard Ji Yeon's comment and went over to his parents.

"Did the Easter bunny bring Ji Yeon a basket too?"

"Oh right." Chaz said getting up from the table and coming back with a pink basket filled with Minne Mouse stuff.

"Why is that big bunny coming to me?" Ji Yeon asked with a worried look on her face.

"He's bringing you your Easter presents." Dil explained.

Ji Yeon looked back anf forth between the big purple bunny and the basket. She had never seen anything like it. She started to cry and ended up throwing her bottle making Chaz trip over it and dropping the basket on the table.

"Sorry." Mi Sun apologized picking up her daughter while Jin helped Chaz up.

"Oh no problem." Chaz said dusting himself off.

"I think Ji Yeon is a little to little for Easter." Min Jun commented.

They all enjoyed the rest of their Easter and when they got home Ji Yeon enjoyed everything in her Easter basket including the chocolate bunny.

"So did the kids enjoy their first Easter?" Kira sked a few days later as they watched the kids play at the park after pre school.

"Yes. Thank you again for the Easter baskets." Mi Sun said as she watched Ji Yeon fall asleep wth her new Minnie Mouse glow worm that was in her Easter basket.

Zack is owned by Celrock Happy Easter everyone.


End file.
